interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Ice
English Etymology From , from , from (compare West Frisian , Dutch , German , Swedish ), from (compare Lithuanian , Russian , Ossetian , . Pronunciation * * * Noun # Water in frozen (solid) form. # Any frozen volatile chemical, such as ammonia or carbon dioxide. # A frozen dessert made of fruit juice, water and sugar. # Any substance having the appearance of ice. # One or more diamonds. # Crystal form of methamphetamine. # The pitch. Derived terms * break the ice * drift ice * dry ice * ice barrier * ice cap / icecap * ice cream * ice cube * ice dam * ice dancing * ice diving * icedrop * ice field * ice fishing * ice floe * ice fog * ice foot * ice fractal * ice hockey * ice kachang * ice milk * ice needle * ice nucleus * ice-out * ice pack * ice palace * ice pick * ice plant * ice racing * ice rink * ice scour * ice scraper * ice sculpture * ice sheet * ice shelf * ice show * ice skate * ice skating * ice water * ice wedge * ice wine * ice worm * ice yachting * on thin ice * pack ice Related terms * deicer * icicle Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: (θalj) , (jalīd) *: Egyptian: (talg) * Armenian: * Asturian: xelu * Aymara: chhullunkhaya * Basque: izotza, horma, karroina * Bosnian: * Catalan: * Cherokee: ᎤᏁᏍᏓᎳ (unesdala) * Chinese: * Crimean Tatar: ayaz, buz * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: , * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: קרח (qerach) * Hindi: बरफ़ (barf) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: glacio * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: 氷 (kōri) * Korean: 얼음 (eoreum) * Kurdish: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lingala: galási * Lithuanian: * Low Saxon: Ies * Macedonian: , * Malay: , * Nenets: салаба, сэ̇р" * Nganasan: сыр * Norman: gllèche * Northern Sami: * Norwegian: * Occitan: glaç * Persian: (yakh) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Quechua: chullunku * Romanian: * Russian: * Samogitian: leds * Scottish Gaelic: dèigh * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: led * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Sundanese: és * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: yelo * Tajik: * Taos: p’ȍcíane * Telugu: * Thai: (náam kăeng) * Turkish: , (frost) * Ukrainian: * Urdu: (barf), (yakh) * Uzbek: * Welsh: * West Frisian: iis * !Xóõ: ǁqáʻã * Yiddish: * Estonian: * Finnish: * Icelandic: * Italian: ghiaccio secco (CO2) * Japanese: ドライアイス (dorai-aisu) (CO2) * Norwegian: * Russian: лёд (ljod) , сухой лёд (sukhój ljod) (CO2) * Swedish: * West Frisian: iis * Albanian: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: crème-glacée * German: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Russian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * West Frisian: iis * Crimean Tatar: ayaz, buz * Finnish: * Icelandic: * Finnish: * Icelandic: * Finnish: * Icelandic: * Norwegian: * Russian: * Swedish: * : skorn * : 冰 (bīng) * : es * : glacie * : glad Verb # To cool with ice, as a beverage. # To become ice, to freeze. # : To murder. # To cover with icing (frosting made of sugar and milk or white of egg); to frost; as cakes, tarts, etc. # To put out a team for a match. #: Milton Keynes have yet to '''ice' a team this season'' # To shoot the puck the length of the playing surface, causing a stoppage in play called icing. #: If the Bruins '''ice' the puck, the faceoff will be in their own zone.'' Translations * Estonian: jahutama * Finnish: * Italian: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Russian: охлаждать (okhlaždát’) * Finnish: * Italian: , , * Japanese: 凍る (kōru) * Korean: 얼다 (eolda) * Macedonian: , * Mandarin: * Norwegian: * Russian: замораживать (zamoráživat’), замораживаться (zamoráživat’s’a) * Dutch: koudmaken * Finnish: pistää kylmäksi (slang) * Italian: * Dutch: * Estonian: glasuurima * Finnish: kuorruttaa sokerilla * Italian: * Norwegian: * Swedish: glasera * Finnish: * Finnish: Anagrams * * EIC Category:1000 English basic words ---- Spanish Verb # # # ang:ice ar:ice roa-rup:ice az:ice zh-min-nan:ice ca:ice de:ice et:ice el:ice es:ice fa:ice fr:ice ga:ice gl:ice ko:ice hy:ice hi:ice hr:ice io:ice id:ice ik:ice it:ice kn:ice kk:ice ku:ice lt:ice li:ice hu:ice ml:ice my:ice nl:ice ja:ice oc:ice pl:ice pt:ice ru:ice simple:ice sr:ice fi:ice sv:ice ta:ice th:ice tr:ice uk:ice vi:ice zh:ice